The precise molecular mechanism of action of adenosylcobalamin (coenzyme B12)-dependent rearrangement reactions is being studied. Model studies of B12-dependent diol dehydratase and of the thermolysis of the cobalt-carbon bond in B12 and related model complexes is the present focus of this research.